<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一开始只是想炖块肉 by Bersarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304170">一开始只是想炖块肉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker'>Bersarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>御主X齐格飞<br/>也不知道这cptag是什么，就OC吧（咕哒：？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried | Saber of Black/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一开始只是想炖块肉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CP瞩目：御主X飞哥<br/>求冷圈小伙伴互割腿肉，谨以此文抛砖引玉</p><p>    即使是在被几乎还是少年模样的御主推倒在床上时，齐格飞依旧不认为这是个好主意。长久以来形成习惯的顺从使他没有推开已经爬到了他身上的黑发御主，但对上那双蔚蓝如北欧天空的眼睛时，脑海中的某处响起一个声音——这是不对的。<br/>    “御主……”咽下一声已经到了嘴边的呻吟，齐格飞觉得他必须阻止即将要发生的事情，这一切都不对。<br/>    “御主，您不应该在这里。”下一个特异点已经被观测到，那里才是真正需要御主的地方，眼前的黑发少年身上承载的是名为“人类未来”的沉重命运——无人能替他分担的、孤独的使命。<br/>    “你要我把你留在这里？”年轻的御主脸上看不出情绪。<br/>    “我可以……自己解决……”有些艰难地压下唇齿间的喘息，齐格飞尽量使自己看起来没有那么糟糕——至少不想在此时面无表情盯着自己的少年面前。<br/>    事实上，比起自己的状况，齐格飞更在意的是不能在雾都为御主战斗这件事。虽然他很清楚，即使是最新加入的成员里，不管是那位黑色的枪兵还是那位有着“天才”之称的弓兵都能保护好眼前这个绝非看上去那么弱的少年，也许……不，是一定比他做得还要出色……<br/>    齐格飞眨了眨眼，努力穿过干扰视线的水汽看清撑在自己上方的黑发少年，露出一个说不清是什么意味的笑，“抱歉……”<br/>    年轻的御主低下头，堵住了剑之英灵自被召唤以来几乎已经快变成口癖的那个词。舌头灵巧地探入还未合上的唇，绕过属于龙的锋利犬齿，找到被龙藏在后面的珍宝，将那些妄自菲薄连同早已无法抑制的细小喘息一一吞吃入腹。<br/>    当漫长的一吻结束时两个人都有些喘。总是自我评价过低的英灵对自己的魅力一无所知，他不知道他现在是什么样子——银发散落在柔软的被褥里，几簇短发还倔强地翘着，在空气中微颤。而它们的主人早已抖得不成样子，脸上因低热染上潮红，氤氲着水汽的眼睛如湖底的绿松石，带着水色的嘴唇微张，隐约可以看见犬齿与舌尖随着破碎不堪的喘息而瑟缩。<br/>    剑之英灵极力维持的平静假象在简单的一个吻中溃不成军，丢盔弃甲的龙在情欲的洪水中抖得像一张小舢板。<br/>    明明都已经忍到这种地步了……怎么可能把这副模样的你留在迦勒底。远非看上去那么稚嫩的年轻御主在心底叹了口气，况且……<br/>    “你不在的话，我可是会很困扰的。”<br/>    银发的英灵惊讶地睁大双眼，看到的是那双一贯用懒散作为伪装的双眸中异常的坚定。<br/>    “御主……”露出一个不知是无奈还是感动的微笑，无条件为自己尚未成熟的御主献上自己所能拿出的全部信任的英灵颤抖的幅度小了很多，从胸前一直延伸到下腹的纹路发出明亮的光芒，绿色的眼睛里的克制与隐忍被全心全意的信任所替代。<br/>    勇士亲手击碎了自己最后一道名为“理智”的伪装，那个永远温柔可靠的剑之英灵消失了，留下的是自愿收束爪牙，以最原始的姿态坦诚相见的龙。</p><p>    永远不要把发情期的龙独自留在仓库里。——《驯龙守则》第一百零五条<br/>    黑发的御主低头吻上那些发光的纹路，用舌尖仔细描摹每一处细小的弧度，满意地听到龙低低的喘息与微不可闻的一声惊呼。<br/>    对于龙此时还剩下多少属于剑之英灵的理智他并不清楚，也许只是习惯性压抑自己的本能使这具身体无法完全放开，即使此时掌控它的是只剩下原始欲望的龙；也许这是英灵为“自己”留下的底线，与理智无关——年轻的御主一无所知。<br/>    他甚至不知道在这之前银发的英灵已经忍耐了多久。<br/>    异常早在修正第三特异点后就开始出现，剑之英灵头上的角与背后的双翼并没有如往常一样在脱离战斗后消失，即使是回到迦勒底后也没有丝毫要变回去的迹象——事实上，从那以后一直到今天的近一个月中，英灵就一直维持着这幅半人半龙的模样。连带着以往一直对这位北欧传说中屠龙的勇士敬而远之的伊丽莎白（L）与伊丽莎白（C）都开始对本就温和好相处的剑之英灵开始产生同类之间的亲近感。<br/>    从俄刻阿诺斯返回的第七天，罗曼似乎研究出了什么，把他们两叫到医务室后从龙的起源一路结结巴巴地讲到这次谈话的重点——发情期，在他一脸茫然的注视中满脸通红地留下一句“总……总之都是魔力不足的错啦！你们自己看着办！”就消失得无影无踪，留下一人一龙面面相觑。<br/>    半龙形的英灵显然听懂了一部分，在他看过去时当即开口表示不用麻烦御主，如果是根本原因是魔力不足，在魔术回路的存在下过几天应该就能变回原样了。而从头到尾都没听懂罗曼讲了什么的自己只是“哦”了一声就回去继续补眠了。<br/>    现在想来，银发的英灵显然知道这种方式根本解决不了问题，因为在那之后的第四天，英灵依旧带着角和翅膀在迦勒底晃来晃去。当罗曼忍无可忍地把他拖到医务室，详细交代了关于补魔的作用与种种注意事项并且塞给他一个小瓶子，然后连人带东西一起丢出医务室的时候，剑之英灵的身影就再也没在迦勒底出现。<br/>    一开始他以为英灵在躲着自己，现在看来，显然并非如此。<br/>    他的吻从胸膛一路滑到腰腹，当隔着裤子吻上早已挺立的尖端时，满意地听到了尖锐的的吸气声。他干脆扒掉龙的裤子，将尺寸可观的东西包裹在掌心里缓缓地撸动，尽管是毫无章法的粗暴方式，但从龙口中泄露的几声压抑不住的惊喘来看，效果还是相当不错的。<br/>    直到今天之前，他都不知道英灵已经忍耐到了这种地步。<br/>    银发的英灵消失了整整十五天，直到罗曼宣布已经探测到了下一个特异点时才愿意出现在他的房间门口，除了脸上异样的潮红，半龙形的英灵看上去从神态到开口时的语气都十分正常。<br/>    然而自从来到迦勒底之后就从未在任何一场战争中缺席的剑之英灵是来请假的。“复原似乎没有想象中那么快。”英灵一脸歉意地解释道，“抱歉，御主。现在的我只怕会成为您的累赘。”<br/>    甚至在被拉进房间时英灵还是一脸的茫然，直到他拿出一直随身带着的小瓶子时，茫然才渐渐变成了惊讶与不知所措。“御主！不需要这样子……”英灵还在试图劝说他改变主意，他却只感受到了自己久违的怒意。<br/>    “你对我的信任就仅仅只是这样吗？”他看到英灵脸上的错愕，与那抹干净的绿中倒映出的看不清表情的自己。<br/>    而现在，英灵放下了自己所有的伪装，龙把自己毫无保留地交给了他。没有顾虑，没有抵抗，只有急促的喘息与一声声闷在嗓子里的呜咽。<br/>    他俯下身，尝试着用嘴去抚慰显然还没有完全放开自己的龙。仅仅含入了一个顶端，龙就已经控制不住地呜咽出声了。那声呜咽只冒了个头便被掐断在喉咙里，颤抖的尾音消失在空气中，仿佛一声短短的啜泣。他不知道这十五天里英灵是否曾忍不住自渎，是否也曾在空无一人的房间里抑制地露出这样的声音。但在这里，在他的房间里，他想要英灵全部的表情，被情欲淹没的、最原始的、最糟糕的表情——只有他能看到的表情。<br/>    他努力回忆着来迦勒底之前曾看过的所有不能被父母看到的小电影，试着像里面的女主角一样用自己的舌尖逗弄顶端的小口。这一行为成功地引出了更多的惊喘与断断续续的呜咽，龙把自己的脸埋进了他的被子里，一声声刚露头就戛然而止的呻吟听起来更像是哭泣了。但他知道，不管受多重的伤，不管发生什么，银发的英灵从来没有流过一滴泪。<br/>    他自己也硬得发疼，但他没有丝毫抚慰自己的欲望，而是全力专注于眼前的工作——舔舐、逗弄、亲吻、吮吸，他用尽了浑身解数，但得到的回报也相当值得。龙尽管还在极力压抑自己，但身体的反应是十分诚实的。他的每一个动作都能引发一连串的颤抖、呜咽与小幅度的挣动。当一切进行得差不多时，他回到顶端，毫无征兆地一吸，龙发出了一声高亢得不似他自己的惊叫，释放在了他嘴里。<br/>    他爬回龙的身上，用手掰回龙有些嫌弃地回避开的脸，在龙隔着生理性的泪水的注视中再次吻上龙的唇。含在口中的乳白色液体一部分度到了龙的口中，一部分在唇齿相交时溢出，顺着龙的嘴角滑下龙的脸庞，在银色的长发上留下白色的痕迹，他的眼神暗了下来。<br/>    找出罗曼给的小瓶子，把里面的液体倒了一手便往龙的腿间探去。<br/>    不同于前戏的温柔缠绵，他此时的动作甚至称得上粗暴，龙在他伸入第一根手指时有些不适地皱起了眉，但依旧没有挣扎。<br/>    他捏住龙的下颌，几乎是强迫龙看着自己的眼睛，闻到，“我是谁？”<br/>    龙茫然地看着他，视线却又像是穿透了他的身体看到了他永远不知道的景色——北欧的天空、雪下的松涛、亘古的风声，又或者是那个与他一起永恒存在于英雄史诗中的美好女性……<br/>    他伸入第二根手指、第三根，另一只手固执地卡着龙的下颌，一遍又一遍地问那个他自己也不知道究竟想要怎样的回答的问题：“你看着我，你看着我，我是谁？你看到了谁？”龙无言地望着他如天空般澄净的眼睛，他不知道的是他此时的声音听起来近乎悲鸣。<br/>    龙若有所查，动了动嘴唇，在他希冀的目光里，出口的却是微不可闻的，“对不起……”<br/>    他几乎是命令龙转过身去，也许还动用了令咒——他一片混乱的脑子早已分辨不清。龙驯服地跪趴在他身下，他抽出还在龙体内的手指，摸索着龙的脸，把手上的液体全数蹭到龙的脸上，食指与中指强硬地探入龙的口中，缠着龙的舌头。有什么东西顺着手腕滑了下来，也许是龙无法吞咽的唾液，也许是龙的利齿终于划破了他的皮肤留下的血液，与但这他又有何干？<br/>    扯下裤子，将剩下的润滑剂倒在自己早已硬得发疼茎阴上，他直接将自己深深地埋入龙的身体。龙吃痛地发出一声含糊不清的呻吟，他想象着龙此时的表情，毫无怜悯之心地开始了抽送。<br/>    也许因为发情期，龙的体内很热，柔软的内壁包裹着他，纵容着他的横冲直撞。他不知道这种几乎毫无技巧与温情可言的抽插对龙而言究竟有几分快感，龙除了最初的那声呻吟之后就一直很安静，只有隐隐打着颤的双腿与随着他的动作偶尔几声闷哼证明这场交媾对龙来说痛苦也许远大于快感，但龙一声不吭，只是默默地接受着他所给予的全部。<br/>    这是属于银发从者特有的温柔。<br/>    龙的长发随着他的动作从肩膀滑落，露出后背的菩提叶印——屠龙的勇士全身唯一没有沐浴龙血的地方，也是剑之英灵唯一的破绽，阿喀琉斯之踵。<br/>    “即使有一天您从后背刺穿我的心脏，我也绝无怨恨。”英灵说，“这是我能给的所有的信任。”<br/>    他早已有了英灵的全部信任，而他又用这信任做了什么？<br/>    他的眼眶发热，却没有一滴泪水。最终他只是闭上眼睛，俯身在那个印记上落下虔诚的一吻。<br/>    龙猛地一颤，吐出一个含糊不清的音节。<br/>    他愕然，停下所有动作，抽回龙口中的手指，几乎是颤抖地凑向龙的唇边。<br/>    “……御主。”龙说。<br/>    短短的一个词，仿佛用尽了龙所有的力气才从喉咙深处寄出来，落入他的耳中，激起一连串细微的回响，使他几欲落泪。<br/>    “御主……御主……”仿佛打开了潘多拉魔盒，第二声、第三声，一连串的呼唤从龙的口中倾泻而出。<br/>    “我在。”他答道，将脸埋入龙的肩胛骨，几乎是啜泣道，“我在。”<br/>    之后一切恍若一场梦，他放缓了动作，找到龙的敏感点，龙终于不再抑制自己的反应，将最真实的一切都展露在他的面前。龙依旧不愿呻吟出声，但每当控制不住时，便脱口而出一声声“御主”，声音里的那一线绝望仿佛它的主人正处于无尽深渊，而他是那其中最后的光线。<br/>    高潮来临之前他让龙转过身，听着那一声声喘息中间不绝于耳的呼唤，温柔地吻去龙眼角的水迹。龙的手臂换上了他的肩膀，他们额头相抵，共同迎向结局。<br/>    在高潮过后瞬间的茫然中，有什么柔软的东西擦过他的唇角。他努力收束自己涣散的视线，定焦在绿松石般澄清透亮的双眸中——一如他们初遇那时法兰西的天空。<br/>    他把脸埋入龙的脖颈，他闻到龙的气息，让他想到北欧的雪松海。<br/>    他想到他们在法兰西的相遇、相离。<br/>    他想到他们在迦勒底的第二次初见。<br/>    他眼中的英灵，是在迦勒底的召唤阵中对他说“吾名为齐格飞”的银发大剑士；他眼中的英灵，是在法兰西对他说“希望下次能以真正的从者身份被御主召唤”的陌生同伴；他眼中的英灵，是在尼伯龙根之歌中被后人千年间无数次传唱的屠龙勇士。<br/>    英灵眼中的他是能托付全部信任的御主，但这“能托付全部信任”的御主与“不能交付后背”的御主、“可以相信”的御主、“不能服从”的御主——与他之前无数次被召唤时所遇见的那些人没有丝毫不同。所有的信任都随着一个圣杯的消失，另一个圣杯的诞生而烟消云散，变成与下一个召唤者的“初见”。<br/>    所有的记忆最后都只留在他的脑海中，英灵眼中只有从神话时期就亘古不变的北欧的雪。</p><p>    他终于哭了。<br/>    “对不起。”他听见龙说。<br/>    “对不起。”他听见英灵说。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>